Gary Mitnick
Character Gary Mitnick Also known as: * GM * eHero * Plastic Pusher * Mitdick * Chump Status: Alive Date of Birth: July 13th, 1971 Place of birth: Undisclosed location Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Lester Crest * Niko Bellic * Spectre * Paige Harris Enemies: * Law Enforcement * FIB Job: * Hacker Handle: N/A Creation Date: July 2018 Gary Mitnick is a registered character. He was originally created in July of 2018. Biography Gary was born in an undisclosed location in America on July 13th, 1971. He first started learning the intricacies of computers and electronics when he was 16 years old. Over the years, he learned more about how to exploit weaknesses and how to social engineer specific people. It wasn't until he became 23 before he would be hired by Fruit Computers. He would later be disbanded for attempting to release the Source Code of the iFruit Operating System (iFruit OS). Some time after he was fired from Fruit, he befriended a reporter for Fierro Weekly, a newspaper organization, after he gave an interview on the status of the "dot-com boom". They had one daughter together, but Gary would later abandon his family shortly before the Facade Hacking Fiasco of 1998. Rivalry with iFruit CEO In 1991, Gary would be hired to develop anti-modification software for the Fruit operating system. While Gary developed a complex set of algorithms to prevent modifications, he was also releasing all documentation on his software alongside the source code of the Fruit Operating System. Once the CEO caught wind of the situation Gary was fired. The CEO swore that Gary would "never get work again" and destroyed any chance he had at getting another job. Facade Hacking Fiasco of 1998 January 27th, 1998. Gary is one of three people who successfully hacked into the Facade Network, the only thing that sets him apart is that he's the only person to still live after the event. He managed to download an unreleased version of their operating system. The OS is later leaked onto numerous websites and Facade's stock severely plummeted. Stockholders backed off and the Board of Directors was not happy, thus sending Facade Corporation into bankruptcy. Facade sent numerous people out to take care of Gary along with the other two hackers. He got away in time, while his online friends weren't so lucky. Whether or not they are actually dead or are being held captive remains unknown. The news networks around the world referred to Gary by his online name, eHero. Gary's Manifesto & Increased Media Coverage In 2000, Gary writes a Manifesto which is seen throughout the hacking community as a "code". It details why he became a hacker and what society should take away from the act, as well as a list of guidelines. Maze Bank Attack of 2003 Gary made his latest move towards the Maze Bank in 2003. He, along with several accomplices from an underground hacker network, broke into the Maze Bank network and stole several gigabytes worth of personal information. This attack did not go unnoticed and gained the attention of the United States Government. The FIB would quickly go after Gary and the rest of crew shortly after the attack. Gary was later offered a sum of $5,000,000 to help the FIB stop his accomplices and stop his attacks to keep his freedom. He agrees, but quickly realizes the task is far too dangerous. When helping the FIB take down the underground network, he ended up destroying the largest hacking community on the internet alone. Several hundred hackers were arrested (and killed in few instances). Life after 2003 Gary became an icon of technological advancement around the world, but his fame would eventually simmer down. After participating in a few choppy infomercials with other has-been celebrities, his fame and fortune declined and lost all hopes of money and power. Gary never returned to his family. He would form the eHero Underground organization in 2008 following the start of the recession in 2007. Life in 2014, eHero Underground, & meeting the Trio Prior to working with Niko Bellic in July 2018, Gary made a few connections during his decline over a 10 year period. One of these connections is Lester Crest who would become his partner in 2009. Lester was an avid follower of Gary's work, and as such sought out to find him to assist with future scores. Gary also reconnected with his family, notably his daughter - although this was short-lived as he returned to his life of hacker-culture. Personality As of 2018, Gary is working with Lester Crest and continues to operate eHero Underground. After Niko is coerced by Lester into working with him, Gary quickly befriends Niko after returning to the criminal lifestyle full-time. Gary and Niko would then go on to plan various heists, some without Lester's help - such as the raid on Vangelico Fine Jewelry. Gary would sometimes act without Lester's permission, and would be the target of criticism within the group, mostly by Lester himself. Gary has a habit of talking behind Lester's back, which can be noted in multiple occassions. FIB Database record |} Miscellaneous ** - Previously his handle was "@NikoBellicLS" until his account was suspended.__NOEDITSECTION__